Yosuga no Sora Episode 08
Episode 08 (N3) "Darkened Sky" "Nao Kuraki Sora" (ナオクラキソラ) November 22, 2010 By now Sora is showing her hatred of Nao in the open, even in front of Ryohei and Nao herself. One afternoon Sora, attracted by the smell of curry cooking in the kitchen, catches Haruka and Nao making love in the living room. Sora throws Nao out of the house, warning her not to see Haruka ever again, since it is the second time she catches the two doing the "dirty deed." She then throws the curry they cooked down the drain, as she only wants Haruka's cooking. Nao is desolate after that, and though she wants to see Haruka, she has to hide because Sora is always nearby. However, Haruka is always optimistic Sora will forgive and accept them both, as he, after knowing from Ryouhei that she changed, wants Nao to return to being a cheerful, caring, and lighthearted person. Sora lightens up a bit to the sight of Haruka and Nao being together, but still has some resistance, and prefers to distance herself from the two. It is for this reason that she never joined Haruka and Nao along with Ryouhei, Kazuha, Akira, and Motoka for the annual summer trip to the beach. Synopsis Our episode begins with Sora waiting for Haruka at the door. She then hears Haruka telling Nao that he will tell Sora about them being in love. Sora surprises Haruka has he enters through the door. She tells him that she is hungry and he says he will make some curry for her. But Haru seemed to forget to go grocery shopping so instead they have some tuna and rice. Haruka tries to tell Sora about his relationship with Nao but, Sora says she does not want to talk since she heard the whole thing earlier. Sora wakes up early for school so she could avoid having any sort of contact with Haruka. During lunch, Nao asks Haruka to tell Sora to join them. As Nao is talking to Ryouhei, they overhear the conversation between Haruka and Sora. Sora was telling Haruka that she does not want to join them and have anything to do with Nao. Sora then notices that Nao heard her but just walks away without saying anything. Sora's temper is starting to reach it's limit by now. Sora sends Haru a text message saying that she is leaving first and that she will be late. After school, Haru and Nao are at the grocery story and decide to pick up some ingredients to make some curry for Sora. As they arrive at home, they both notice that Sora's shoes are not there so they figured she hasn't come home yet. As they wait for the curry to finish cooking, Haru and Nao being to look at some photo albums. The both then start to kiss when Haruka tells her that he wants to fill the rest of the album with more memories of her. The scene then shifts to Sora sleeping in her room as she is awaken from the smell of the curry cooking in the kitchen. She then makes her way out of the kitchen she hears a noise coming from the other room. As Sora peeks through the door, she sees Nao and Haruka having sex. Sora then opens the door and kicks Nao out of the house. Sora knows that this isn't the first time she has seen them having sex. She also saw them when they were kids. She warns Nao to stay away from Haruka and to never show her face in front of him again. Sora then runs into the kitchen and throws away all the curry that Haruka and Nao made for her. She says that she only wants Haruka's cooking and not Nao's. The following morning, Nao tries to avoid seeing Haruka and Sora. Haruka finally meets up with her when she was hiding around the corner of her classroom. But she runs away because she is still unable to deal with the situation. After school, Haruka meets up with Nao at the grocery store. He tells her that he intends to make things right and to keep making her smile. The next morning, Nao comes over to pick them up for school. Sora seems to have calmed down a bit but continues to distance herself from them. It's a hot day so the whole gang decide to meet up at the beach. Thanks to Ryouhei, everyone now knows about Haruka and Nao's relationship. But, where is Sora? Quote of the day: Burn with jealousy, and get real wet. English Japanese Quotes Image Gallery Yosuga-no-Sora Review 29-575x323.jpg|Haruka and Nao dating Category:Episodes Category:Nao arc